Pancake ! watashitachi no jinkōtekina
by pichi hikaru
Summary: Kruk kruk kruk.. suara di tengah malam, bunyi perutmu atau burung hantu?


Original Anime : Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! MAX ( Tetsuhiro Koshita )

" **Pancake ! watashitachi no jinkō-tekina "**

Malam hari di kota Kawashita tengah malam di tempat kerja Ichimonji Masamune yang tempatnya hanya menyewa gedung kecil. Suara _keyboard _terdengar, seorang lelaki setengah baya tengah duduk di depan komputer.

" Ayah... " panggil Gouki dan Retsuya bersamaan.

Si lelaki setengah baya yang adalah ayah dari kedua anak laki-laki itu tersenyum, " ada apa? mengapa belum tidur? "

Kedua anak itu tersenyum, menggaruk kepala mereka yang tidak gatal. " aku tidak bisa tidur... " ucap Gouki dengan wajah yang manis.

Retsuya kemudian memandang sinis ke arah kakaknya, "kenapa amu meniru ucapanku?"

"eh enak saja! Kamu itu!" Pekik Gouki kesal.

Retsuya kemudian terdiam, ia memegangi perutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"retsuya ada apa? Kamu hamil?" Tanya Gouki polos melihat kelakuan adiknya itu.

Dengan satu sentakan, Retsuya menyikut sang kakak dan sang kakak langsung terbang ke langit sampai ada bintang di ujung langit itu dan siiinnggg… tiba-tiba Gouki kembali lagi.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan Retsuya!" Pekik Gouki penuh amarah.

Retsuya hanya diam, " tiba-tiba aku merasa lapar... "

" Retsuya,bukannya kau sudah makan takoyaki tadi? " tanya Gouki dengan heran.

" itu tidak membuatku kenyang kak... " ucap Retsuya.

" dasar kau ini! " ucap Gouki dengan nada kesal. " sudah memakan jatah takoyaki ku,sekarang kau masih ingin makan lagi? "

" biar saja kak! Lagi pula kakak sendiri yang rela memberikan takoyaki itu padaku! " ucap Retsuya.

Melihat kedua anaknya yang tengah berkelahi ini, membuat sang Ayah berpikir untuk memberikan _supper_ kepada anak mereka, apalagi perutnya juga lapar karena belum makan malam. " kalau begitu...kita buat pancake saja...bagaimana? "

" eeeeh? " Gouki dan Retsuya pun terkejut. Mata mereka membelalak kaget

" kita buat sama-sama...bagaimana?kalian mau? " tanya Ayah kedua anak itu dengan lembut.

" iya...tentu saja Ayah... " ucap Gouki dan Retsuya dengan kompak.

" baiklaaah...kita ke dapur sekarang... " ucap Gouki dengan semangat lalu pergi menuju dapur.

" hei kak! Tunggu aku kak! " ucap Retsuya sambil menyusul Gouki ke dapur.

" Gouki...Retsuya... " ucap Ichimonji Masamune dalam hati sambil tersenyum melihat kedua putranya.

Dapur kecil itu terlihat begitu apik, semua tertata rapi dan bersih. Retsuya duduk di lantai, bersimpuh menunduk mencari di tumpukan buku yang ada di laci meja.

" kak ini buku resepnya... " Retsuya pun menyodorkan buku resep pada Gouki.

" aku sih,sudah hapal diluar kepala resepnya " ucap Gouki. " aku kan jenius... hahahaahaha... "

" huh,dasar kakak...mentang-mentang terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga,kakak sombong sekali... " ucap Retsuya.

" hei Gouki,Retsuya...Mengapa kalian bertengkar?ayo kita buat pancake nya... " ucap Ichimonji Masamune.

" baik ayah " ucap Gouki dan Retsuya sambil tersenyum pada Ayah mereka.

" Gouki..Kudengar kau hapal resep pancake nya kan? Sebaiknya kau sebutkan bahan-bahannya... " ucap Ichimonji Masamune sambil senyum.

" tepung terigu,susu bubuk,gula pasir,susu cair,margarin,telur dan sedikit baking powder " ucap Gouki.

" baiklah kalau begitu,.. Retsuya,tolong ambilkan susu cair didalam kulkas ya,.. " ucap Ichimonji Masamune. "lalu...Gouki juga ambilkan gula pasir di lemari ya,.. Sisanya ayah yang menyiapkannya..."

" baiklah Ayah... " ucap Gouki dan Retsuya dengan kompak.

" ini...bahan-bahannya... " ucap Gouki dan Retsuya sambil menaruh di atas meja.

" baiklah,ini sudah semua ada bahannya... " ucap Ichimonji Masamune sambil senyum.

" aku akan memasukan tepung terigu dulu " ucap Gouki.

" kalau begitu aku akan memasukkan susu bubuk " ucap Retsuya.

" kalau begitu ayah juga akan memasukkan gula pasir " ucap Ichimonji Masamune.

" lalu siapa yang akan mengaduk? " tanya Retsuya.

" bagaimana kalau kita mengaduknya bersama-sama?jadi secara bergiliran " usul Ichimonji Masamune.

" baiklah ide bagus Ayah... " ucap Gouki sambil senyum pada Retsuya dan Ichimonji Masamune.

Mereka bertiga pun mengaduk adonan secara bergiliran dan...

" Retsuya! Pelan-pelan mengaduknya!

Harus rata! " ucap Gouki.

" cerewet kak! " ucap Retsuya.

" Ups...kena pipi kakak... Maaf ya kak...Hahahaha... " ucap Retsuya sambil menjulurkan lidah lalu tertawa puas pada Gouki lalu dengan sengaja mencipratkan adonan pada Gouki.

" Heeeiiiii! " Gouki pun membalasnya dan adonan tersebut mengenai pipi Ichimonji Masamune.

" eh.. " Ichimonji Masamune pun terkejut.

" a..a...ayaah?Gawat... " ucap Gouki dan Retsuya dengan muka tekejut.

" tidak apa-apa...tenang saja...hahaha... " ucap Ichimonji Masamune sambil tersenyum pada kedua putranya.

" maafkan kami ayah... " ucap Gouki dan Retsuya sambil mengusap wajah ayahnya dengan lembut dan dengan wajah yang bersalah.

" hmm... " ucap Ichimonji Masamune sambil senyum menatap kedua putranya .

" ya sudah,kita lanjutkan membuat adonannya... " tambah Ichimonji Masamune.

" baiklah,tepung terigu,susu bubuk,gula pasir sudah diaduk dengan rata,lalu selanjutnya masukkan telur yang sudah dikocok, dan susu cair + margarin yang sudah dicairkan " ucap Gouki.

" baiklah,Retsuya mengocok telur ya? Lalu ayah akan mengocok susu cair dan margarin " ucap Ichimonji Masamune.

" baik ayah " ucap Retsuya sambil mengambil mangkuk untuk telur yang akan dikocok.

" ayah,aku memanaskan wajannya dulu " ucap Gouki.

" baiklah " ucap Ichimonji Masamune.

" aku sudah mengocok telurnya " ucap Retsuya.

" ayah juga sudah mengocok susu cair dan Margarin " ucap Ichimonji Masamune.

" baiklah,telur dan susu cair dan margarin yang sudah dikocok masukkan kesini " ucap Gouki.

" hmmm...aku akan menambahkan sedikit baking powder " ucap Gouki sambil mengaduk dan mencampurkan seluruh bahan-bahan.

" hmmm...Gouki...Sepertinya wajannya sudah panas... " ucap Ichimonji Masamune.

" kak,bisa cepat sedikit tidak! " ucap Retsuya.

" tunggu sebentar Retsuyaaa... " ucap Gouki.

" kalau begitu ayah akan mendadarkan adonan pancake ini...Kalian sebaiknya siapkan toping untuk pancake ini ya... " ucap Ichimonji Masamune sambil senyum.

" baiklah ayah " ucap Gouki dan Retsuya sambil senyum.

sementara itu ketika Ichimonji Masamune sedang membuat Pancake, kedua kakak beradik ini sedang sibuk memilih toping rasa untuk pancake mereka.

" kak...kita pakai susu kental manis cokelat,strawberry,dan eskrim...

Bagaimana menurut kakak? " tanya Retsuya.

" ide bagus " ucap Gouki sambil senyum.

" sebaiknya aku memotong strawberry nya agar terlihat cantik,kau ambilkan susu kental manis cokelat dan eskrim di kulkas ya... " tambah Gouki.

" baiklah kak " ucap Retsuya sambil senyum.

Sang Ayah, Ichimonji Masamune menatap kedua putranya yang sedang asyik mempersiapkan toping pancake, ia jadi merindukan sang istri yang berada jauh di luar negeri. Mengingat kenangan lalu mereka saat mereka berempat masih bersama.

" Gouki... Retsuya... " ucap Ichimonji Masamune dalam hati sambil tersenyum dan menatap kedua putranya yang sedang asyik menyiapkan toping. Ia membalikan adonan pancake yang terakhir. " Pancake nya sudah matang...Ayo kita hias... "

" baiklah ayah...Hmmm...kita buat bentuk zig zag saja susu kental manisnya... Keren kan? hahahaha... " ucap Gouki sambil menghias pancake nya.

" Hmmm...Es Krim nya cukup kan satu scop saja? " tanya Ichimonji Masamune dengan lembut.

" Iya... " ucap Gouki dan Retsuya dengan kompak.

" Baiklah " Ichimonji Masamune pun menaruh eskrim diatas pancake yang sebelumnya telah dihiasi susu kental manis cokelat dengan bentuk zig zag.

" terakhir aku...Aku akan menaruh strawberry ini.. " Retsuya pun menaruh strawberry diatas Es Krim.

" selesai... " ucap Gouki dengan senang.

" Hmm...aku sudah tidak sabar ingin memakannya... " ucap Retsuya sambil senyum.

" Baiklah ayo kita makan anak-anak " ajak Ichimonji Masamune ke sofa ruang kerja nya.

Mereka pun duduk di atas meja makan masing-masing, sang ayah tersenyum, betapa ia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

" selamat makan... " ucap Gouki dan Retsuya dengan kompak.

" hmm... " ucap Ichimonji Masamune sambil tersenyum.

" waaah...enaknyaa... " ucap Gouki.

" tentu saja karena ada aku... " ucap Retsuya sambil melahap pancake nya.

" enak saja,kan aku,kau,dan ayah yang membuat makanya rasanya enak melebihi apapun juga " ucap Gouki sambil melahap pancake.

" ya... " ucap Ichimonji Masamune sambil senyum.

Mereka melahap pancake itu sambil becengkrama, banyak hal yang patut merek bicarakan, mengenai pertandingan minggu depan dan pengembangan mini 4 WD baru.

" haaaaaah...kenyang... " ucap Gouki dan Retsuya.

" ayah ke dapur dulu ya,mau menaruh piring kotor ini ke tempat cucian " ucap Ichimonji Masamune sambil ke dapur.

" hei Retsuya...Jangan sampai kau ingin makan lagi ya... " ucap Gouki.

" hei Retsuya... eeeh... " Gouki pun terkejut karena Retsuya sudah tidur karena kekenyangan.

" dasar... " ucap Gouki sambil senyum."Hoaaaaaaaaam...ngg... " Gouki pun menguap lalu ikut ketiduran disamping Retsuya,karena Gouki juga kekenyangan.

Di sisi lain, sang Ayah kembali dari dapur, " Gouki...Retsuya! Apa kalian sudah k—" ucapan Ichimonji Masamune terpotong karena terkejut melihat Gouki dan Retsuya tertidur.

" Gouki...Retsuya... " ucap Ichimonji Masamune dalam hati lalu mengambil selimut untuk menyelimuti Gouki dan Retsuya.

" Selamat Tidur... " ucap Ichimonji Masamune sambil menatap kedua putranya yang sudah tertidur Ichimonji pun tidur di sofa sebelah kanan yang hanya terhalang oleh meja.


End file.
